Lay All Your Love On Me
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1981 |dlc = March 22, 2018 (NOW/''JDU'') |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Original) (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 107 |dura = 4:07 (Remake) |nowc = LayLoveABBA (ABBA) ABBALayAllYourLove (Remake) Lay (Remake) (Beta)File:Abbaisthatyou.png |audio = |perf = Aline da Silva |from = album }}"Lay All Your Love on Me" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black medium-length hair. She wears a sleeveless body suit that exposes part of her neck area. The upper part of the suit has diagonal flowing lines of white, blue, dark blue. and gray while the rest is black. She also wears a pair of black knee-length boots. She has a thin faint purple outline. LayLoveABBA coach 1.png|Original ABBALayAllYourLove Coach 1.png|Remake Background The background has a lot of grey and blue triangles that vary in size and a gold flashing ABBA logo. Unlike other songs with a background like this, the triangles only move in the beginning. During each gold move, a shining spotlight shines above the dancer for a period of time. Gold Moves Original There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your hands down from your head in front of you. Layloveabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Layloveabba gm 1 ingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Rise your hands up in the air. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. ABBALayAllYourLove jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Abbalayallyourlove gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (Remake) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs K-R *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted K-R Trivia * In the remake, the arrows have a thin pink outline. * The moves performed after the final Gold Move are not counted in the remake. * The original game s Gold Move is not counted as a move at all in the remake. * The original code name for the remade version was "Lay", but it was then changed to "ABBALayAllYourLove". * In the Dutch release trailer, the coach has a darker outfit and a more visible outline. ** Besides, the background was darker, the triangles were more blue than gray and there was less smoke around the coach. Gallery Game Files LayLoveABBA cover generic.png|''Lay All Your Love On Me'' Abbalayallyourlove.jpg|''Lay All Your Love On Me'' (Remake) ABBALayAllYourLove Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach ABBALayAllYourLove Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background ABBALayAllYourLove banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Abbalayallyourlove map bkg.png| map background ABBALayAllYourLove BC.jpg| cover ABBALayAllYourLove_Cover_1024.png| cover 679.png|Avatar on ABBALayAllYourLove_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Layloveabba abba menu.png|'' '' on the menu Layloveabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbalayallyourloveonme_jdnow_menu.png|''Lay All Your Love On Me'' on the menu Abbalayallyourloveonme_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbalayallyourloveonme_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Abbalayallyourloveonme_jd2017_menu.png|''Lay All Your Love On Me'' on the menu Abbalayallyourloveonme_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Abbalayallyourloveonme_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbalayallyourlove jd2018 menu.png|''Lay All Your Love On Me'' on the menu abbalayallyourloveonme jd2018 load.png| loading screen Abbalayallyourlove jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbalayallyourlove jd2018_gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Layloveabba promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Abbaisthatyou.png|Beta code name layloveabba beta.png|Beta version Layloveabba promo gameplay.jpg|Beta lyrics color Videos Official Music Video ABBA "Lay All Your Love On Me" HQ Gameplays Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA You Can Dance Just Dance Now Lay all Your Love on Me 5 stars Lay All Your Love On Me - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA Lay All Your Love On Me Lay All Your Love On Me - Just Dance 2019 Extraction File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Lay On Your Love On Me References Site Navigation es:Lay All Your Love On Me tr:Lay All Your Love On Me Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Aline da Silva Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now